Broken Spells and Broken Hearts
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: Belle's declaration came too late. Gaston did not fall from the tower. Now both have lessons to learn, and neither will learn very easily.
1. Chapter 1

Broken Spells and Broken Hearts

Written by Chibikan

Summary: Belle's declaration came too late. And now she blames herself for the death of the one she loved so much. And Gaston did not fall off the tower and learns, all too quickly and harshly, that there are some things you just can't have.

Chapter One: The Last Petal Falls

Gaston was quick to jump out of the way as the Beast flailed in the pain caused by his dagger. He saw Belle quickly grab the Beast by his collar and help him over to the balcony floor. Peering over, not yet daring to make his move, he heard soft talking from both parties. A soft pinkish glow inside of the room caught his eye. It was the remains of a dying rose. Now what was that doing there? And in a jar no less. No wonder it was dying. Sobs reached his ears as the last petal finally lost it's grip and fell to the table.

"No, no please, please don't leave me." The words pulled Gaston back to the events at hand. The Beast had died and Belle was crying fit to die herself. "I love you."

Gaston had heard enough and he pulled himself over the banister. "So you're balmy enough to even love a beast, huh? Well you'll…" But his words stuck in his throat when Belle stood and stepped just inches from his face.

"SHUT UP! ALRIGHT! JUST SHUT UP!" Belle shook, tears streaking down her cheeks. "Don't you get it! Don't you get anything! He wasn't the monster! He was kind and good, and better than you can ever hope to be! You're nothing but a selfish, arrogant, conceited, SON OF A BITCH!" Sobs racked her chest as she screamed at the murderer of her precious Beast. "You were just jealous, because I loved him, and I wouldn't marry you! Well, here's some news PAL! I WOULDN'T MARRY YOU IF YOU WERE THE LAST MAN ON EARTH!" Belle's steam ran out and she dropped to her knees in anguish.

She missed the surprised look on Gaston's face. He had thought before, surely she would have married him. Surely she had merely been under a bewitchment. Or maybe perhaps the monster held something over her. And that surely she had loved him and would again once the Beast was dead and they would live happily ever after. It was supposed to happen for handsome men like he. It was then he realized, something he wanted to immediately forget, that there had been no enchantment or the like over her at all. She had honestly loved this Beast. And she had never, ever loved him. And that, in his haste to remove the obstacle between them, he had only succeeded in driving the stake deeper into any chance he might have ever had to win her love. He understood now that the Beast was the victim here. He had done a horrible thing, and where as he had been trying to gain for himself, he had only lost. There was no winner…..there had been no point to this killing. And that made him a murderer. He shook his head, trying to make sense of what he'd done, searching for some way to redeem himself.

"Belle, I…."

"Just go away!" She whispered as she cried. She had no more strength with which to deal with him. The pain of loss was just too much for her right now.

Gaston could do nothing else. For all of a sudden, gone was the confidence he had come here with. His pride was smashed to small bits. And his heart as dead as the rose that now lay petalless on the table. He left, passing by an entering Maurice, stopping only long enough to watch him wrap his arms around his grieving daughter. He fled the castle, running mechanically towards the village.

AN: I'm ending it here. I know, an interesting take on Gaston's character. Perhaps there is hope for him after all.

Next Chapter: Belle learns of the spell which trapped her Beast and her friends and is driven into a deep depression. And Gaston descends into his own pit of self quandary.


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Spells and Broken Hearts

Written by Chibikan

Chapter Two: The Spell Never to Be Broken

Maurice held his little girl as she sobbed against him. He had but to glance at the Beast to know that he was dead. And he now understood that his daughter had cared deeply for said Beast. He let her cry out her broken heart on his shoulder, doing the only thing he could do, rubbing her back in soothing circles like he did after a nightmare.

The objects were beside themselves in their grief. Chip however could only look on. He didn't understand. He had never seen anything like this and it was confusing in his mind. He hopped quietly over to the Beast.

"Master?" He asked. His childlike mind said the Beast was only asleep. "Master?"

Mrs. Potts came over to her son. "No son, come away." She told him, and she led him away from the body.

"But Mama, he's only sleeping right? We should wake him up so he can go to his bed." Chip suggested.

Mrs. Potts looked down. "Chip, I know you don't understand yet, but the Master is not going to wake up. He's not there anymore."

"Yes he is Mama, see, he's right over there." Chip knew his mom was right, he didn't understand. Why wouldn't the Beast wake up anymore? Why did his mama say he wasn't there? He wasn't blind after all. Or stupid. Why did no one ever answer his questions? "Why won't he wake up anymore Mama? What happened?" He finally asked her.

Mrs. Potts sighed. She didn't want to tell him. He was too young for such things, and saying it, well, saying it would make it all too real for her. But the look he was giving her told her that, all of a sudden, her boy was no longer a boy, he was growing up. He was growing up and it was time that he learned the facts of life. Death was something he was going to have to experience more than once in his life and he had the right to know what was going on. "Chip…..son….the Master….the Master is dead…" She choked back her sobs, she needed to be of her right mind to help her son understand.

The other objects gasped and Belle, in her father's arms, jerked slightly. To hear it put so plainly was….extremely difficult.

"Dead? What does that mean?" Chip now asked. He was finally getting some answers and was now unsure if he really wanted them now. But he had asked.

"Dead is when….." Mrs. Potts paused, she needed to explain this properly, simply, so that he could understand with his young mind. She couldn't sugar coat it either. Death was not a pleasing topic. "it's when….your body just stops. The Master just was hurt too much tonight, and his body just couldn't take the pain anymore. There's no more breath or heartbeat."

Chip hopped back over to the Beast and tried to listen for breathing. But there was none. And heartbeat, well he didn't even know how to go about looking for that. "Mama, what happens when a person is dead?" He asked. He had to know.

The old teapot sniffled. "Well, they go to Heaven of course. Don't worry son, the Master is better where he is. There the spell is broken and everything and he's happy. And he's not hurt anymore." Tears fell as she tried to explain these things to her son.

Belle looked up from her father, her sobs having slowly died away due to lack of strength. "Spell? What spell?" She asked, a sick feeling pooling in her stomach.

Cogsworth and Lumiere regarded each other, remembering the time when she'd stated she knew there was some sort of enchantment over the castle. She had never asked the details and it had been easy to resolve never to tell her. But now, she was asking, and they could never lie to her.

And so Cogsworth pushed back his own dignified sobs and cleared his throat. And taking up the better part of ten minutes he told her all about the prince, his selfishness, and the enchantress' curse.

"You mean….if I only I had been quicker….he would be alive?" The news sent Belle into a further fit of sobs. "This is all my fault….." She buried her face once more in her father's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Gaston was running through the forest, back towards the town. What had he done? What had he done? Normally he wouldn't have even cared. But now…this time was different. Belle hated him. The only woman he felt worthy of his greatness. But now…..he wasn't entirely sure that greatness wasn't imagined. Running was now his only wont. All he wanted was to run away from he'd done. He wasn't even sure he was headed towards the village. He didn't even care. As long as he could get away. Finally in his haste, he tripped over an unearthed root and fell face first into a puddle of rainwater. Pulling himself out he stopped when he saw his reflection. Normally this was sight that gave him great joy. He loved to look at himself, but now…now he no longer saw what pleased him so. Now the face he saw, he despised. What was he going to do?

AN: And here my friends is where I leave it for this chapter. Will Belle ever get over her guilt. Will Gaston change his ways? Will anyone get to live happily ever after or is that too much to hope for.

\Next Chapter: Belle refuses to leave the Beast's body. Is there anyway to snap her out of this?


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Spells and Broken Hearts

Written by Chibikan

Chapter 3: Sinking Fast

Gaston finally exited the forest, eying the town before him. He would admit it to no one but he felt kind of shook up. The people would come running when they saw him. They would want to know how he did it. They would praise and worship him and they would love him. And normally he would tell them some falsehood to keep them entertained and maintain their worship. What would he do now? Any lie he told them would quickly be destroyed when Belle returned to the village. Surely, she'd want revenge. She'd come back, no doubt, and denounce his heroship, calling him a murderer. Everyone would know. He'd be ruined. Steeling himself for the mob, he made his way into town.

"GASTON! EVERYONE HE'S BACK," came the cry of his most loyal follower, LeFou. The little man ran up to the him. "You did it!"

Gaston cringed at the joy in LeFou's voice. "Yes, of course I did," Gaston said quickly trying to get away. He wanted to avoid having to give details as long as possible.

But it wasn't to be. Nearly all in the town rallied around him. And for once, all the attention, rattled him. The questions were a constant rapid-fire. The praise was extravagant. And everyone loved him for his bravery at killing the beast. Everyone loved him for something that was a lie. They thought he had killed a monster, but he was the monster. They thought he had been brave, but he had been a coward, begging for his life and then stabbing his rival in the back. He was no hero, he was a murderer. He was a cold-hearted killer. And soon they would all know. He had to get away, he had to run away. He had to hide.

He fought to pull away from the townspeople. He made various excused as he went towards his home next door to the tavern he had inherited from his father. He climbed the stairs to his bedchambers and he locked the door. If he had his way, he'd never open that door again.

Many days started to go by. Belle was deep seated in her grief. She had, with the help of her father, gotten the Beast's body into a bed. And there she had stayed, keeping a futile vigil over him. Most of her time was spent in helpless tears. Her father and friends were beginning to worry. She would not eat or sleep. They feared, that unless they got through to her soon, she would follow her dear Beast.

"We have to get her out of there," Cogsworth stated. "The Master…..he must be buried, properly."

All heads around him fell. It was a difficult subject for them to discuss. But they knew he was right. Soon the body would begin to decay, and it wouldn't be right to leave their master to that indignity. They had never been able to help him, not where it counted, they should at least do this. But….

"I've tried to pull her away," Mrs. Potts told them, "She won't leave him."

"Ze poor girl, she is so lost,' Babette, the feather duster said shaking her head. "What are we to do?"

As if on cue, Maurice came to the West Wing, as he did often, to try and get his daughter to come down to eat, or just to comfort her. He passed by the objects and pushed open the door. "Belle…"

As usual she was sobbing, her head buried in the still chest of the Beast. She could not answer her father, although on some level she had heard him call her name.

"Belle," Maurice asked again. "Belle, my dear," He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. " Come now, you really must come down to eat."

Belle shook her head as best she could without looking up. "I'm not hungry…." came her soft voice, hoarse from her incessant sobs.

But Maurice didn't give up so easily this time. "Belle, come on, I insist. You haven't eaten in days, you're going to make yourself like this. Come now."

"NO!" Belle shouted finally twisting around from her spot. "I said I'm not HUNGRY! I don't WANT TO LEAVE him. Just leave me ALONE!" She was breaking down. It was hard to breathe and her chest hurt. "Just leave me alone!" She threw herself back into her previous position, sobbing into the Beast's fur.

Maurice was scared now. Belle had never yelled at him. This scared him. And he knew that if anyone was going to help Belle, it wouldn't be him. He wasn't the one who could help her now. But, if he, her own father couldn't help him, then who could. One came to mind immediately, at least that person could snap her out of this, even if she wouldn't like it. He left the room, and went for the stables. It was her only chance, her only hope.

AN: As Maurice rushes for someone to help Belle, we are left to wonder who exactly will he bring back. Oh and thanks to TrudiRose for helping me with a few lines. Her suggestions were just so perfect, I had to use them.

Next Chapter: Maurice talks some sense into a fleeing Gaston, and in turn he talks Belle out of her slump.


	4. Chapter 4

Broken Spells and Broken Hearts

Written by Chibikan

Chapter 4: Truth and Consequences

Maurice rode Phillipe until he reached their small cottage, where he left the horse to graze. He had to go to the bookkeeper. He was certain the bookseller could help Belle. She always enjoyed talking with him. Yes, he could help. He'd know a story that related to her situation and that would at least help her get out of her depression. He just knew it. Because if he couldn't then…..well, Maurice wouldn't even think about that. He had to believe that there was hope. And so onward. He could see the bookshop in sight.

But then he saw HIM. The evil, heartless bastard who had murdered his daughter's love in cold blood. He appeared to be preparing his horse for something, probably another hunting expedition. Anger seethed in Maurice. This filthy excuse for a man was getting off scot-free, without even so much as a harsh word from a lady friend, while his daughter lay in a dark room broken hearted, crying over a dead body, nothing more than a shell of her former self, she may never recover.

Maurice attempted to forget Gaston, as he continued on towards the shop. Gaston was a very violent, dangerous man that one didn't necessarily really wanted to anger if one wanted to stay alive and sane. But Maurice, in seeing the scoundrel, was too overcome with rage to care.

"You!" Maurice growled stomping over to the man. "You worthless, piece of hog slop!"

Gaston's eyes widened. Oh no, here it comes, he thought. "Ummm, not here," He made to lead Maurice to his stable for a private scolding (putting it very mildly).

But the old inventor was having none of it. "No! HERE!" The normally mild tempered man shouted. Maurice inwardly smiled as everyone's heads turned. "How dare you stand there, not even caring that you've completely destroyed my daughter? I'm not even going to ask for an explanation, there's none that you could give me that would convince me that you were justified in killing that poor Beast!"

Gaston looked around wildly. People were beginning to gather. Apparently, him getting his arse handed to him was entertaining. "I….I was merely trying to protect the town….." he attempted. He knew it was weak,

but right now, he couldn't seem to lie.

"I said, I didn't WANT an explanation! You KNEW that he was Belle's friend, that should have been hint enough that he wasn't dangerous! You did what you did because you KNEW that she had feelings for him! Out of JEALOUSY! And NOW, NOW Belle hasn't stopped crying in the past six days. She won't eat or sleep! She could end up dying too, because of YOU!"

Gaston's jaw dropped. He tried and tried to think of a way to deny Maurice's claims. But the longer he tried, the less he wanted to. He knew, he knew that he deserved this tongue lashing, and that he was lucky he wasn't being lynched, as that tended to happen to convicted murderers. He knew Belle had been upset. But something in him, the part of him that always had to rationalize his actions, had said that she would get over it easily and all would be back to normal. Now, it appeared that would never be. Belle was giving up, he could infer that easily from what the old man was raving on about. The normally fiery, strong, beauty was losing to her grief. In his thoughts, he didn't even hear Maurice tell the entire town what had really happened, what they had missed. The next he knew, LeFou was by his side.

"Is it true?" LeFou was asking, to which Gaston could only nod. He knew now that he could not hide from his wrongs. He had to do something.

And without another word, Gaston leaped onto his horse and tore off in the direction of the castle.

AN: Okay, I was gonna do another scene but this seems like a good place to stop this. I'm not a fan of long chapters, preferring to make things short and to the point. Hope Maurice was in character for being a furious father. Thanks to my new official beta TrudiRose for help with this chapter.

Next time: Gaston uses shock therapy to reach Belle and save her from herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Broken Spells and Broken Hearts  
written by Chibikan and Beta-ed by TrudiRose

Chapter 5: How to Fix a Broken Heart Lesson One

Gaston rode through the forest to the forbidding castle in the center. This was where his life had changed. He dismounted his horse and stalked to the doors.

"BELLE!" he called out, throwing the doors open.

But instead of Belle answering his call, he was tackled by a small red footstool. It seemed to be growling at him but lacked a mouth with which to actually maul him.

Gaston pushed the little footstool off him, it was official, he'd seen everything. "Ugh, off me!" He made to stand up when a pair of scissors was thrust in his face.

"How dare you return here!" Cogsworth, the clock, said haughtily. "We are fully armed, and won't hesitate to kill you. Leave NOW!"

Gaston protested. "I'm here to help!"

"A likely story," Lumiere growled.

"You've helped enough!" shouted another of the servants. "Get out!"

"What is going on here?" came a motherly voice from behind everyone. Everyone backed away until Gaston could see a small white teapot with a pink and purple trim hopping forward. She didn't look any happier than the others did when she saw the man who'd murdered their prince. "Well, you sure have a lot of nerve coming back after what you've done!" She was angry, but being a mother with a few decades under her belt, she knew better than to let vengeful feelings overtake her.

"I….I came to help…" Somehow he couldn't see being brave towards this…woman? And hearing the way she talked to him, like a disappointed mother, made him feel even worse. "to help Belle…."

Cogsworth snapped, thrusting the pair of scissors at the man again. "NO! You will not go near Belle! You will leave, now, or you will DIE!"

"Cogsworth! Put down those scissors!" Mrs. Potts ordered. "There's been enough killing! But I do agree.

You," she looked again at Gaston. "You will have to leave."

Gaston heaved a frustrated sigh. These things were stubborn. Of course, he had killed their master. He was left with no choice. He left the castle, but he had no intention of surrendering, it just wasn't the Gaston way. So, carefully, he climbed onto the cliff on which the castle was suspended. He found what he wanted rather quickly, a trellis of sorts, and began climbing. After almost twenty minutes of scaling the tall palace, he finally reached a balcony. It was the same balcony, as he recalled. He knew he had the right room, as he could hear sobbing nearby.

He looked in. There she was. The woman he had vowed to marry since the moment he saw her. The woman he had decided was the only one worthy of himself, the most beautiful girl in town. But, while she was still very beautiful, she was different. She seemed so lost, so empty. Not at all like the Belle he knew.

Gaston stepped forward. "Belle?" he began. He was unsure how best to reach her. He knew it was his fault she was like this though. He had to make things right.

She jumped. The voice cut into her lonely thoughts, and she turned. "You! What are YOU doing here?" She went poking around under the bed, which was a complete mess, in the hopes of finding something sharp and pointy to defend herself with, to no avail.

"Believe it or not, I am here to talk."

"Talk? Get out!"

But Gaston shook his head. "No, Belle. Your father came into town this morning. He said you wouldn't come out of your room, not even to eat."

"What do YOU care! Go away or….or…" She struggled to figure out what exactly she could do. He was much taller and stronger than she. He could break her in half if he had a mind to. "I…..I'll scream! Get out or I'll scream!"

Gaston put up his hands as a sign of peaceful intentions. "Hey, I just came because your father said you weren't eating and stuff and I was concerned!"

"It's none of your business! Leave me alone!"

Gaston was overcome with frustration. He was at the end of his rope and he didn't know what else to do. So, he plucked her from the ground as easily as lifting a leaf, and put her over his shoulder.

"AHHH!" she screamed in surprise. "What are you doing! Put me down!" Then she realized who had her and her stomach turned. "GASTON PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

But the man did nothing of the sort. Instead he marched out of the room, and following his nose, he found what must have been the kitchens. Gaston deposited the girl into a chair next to a wooden servant's table.

"You! How…." Belle started, ready to tear into him.

But Gaston stopped her. "Yes, yes I know, how dare me! But you've spent far too much time in that room. Now!" He looked around and grabbed a loaf of bread, and some grapes and put them on a plate. "Now you are going to eat everything on this plate, and I am going to watch you do it!"

"I'm not hungry!" she declared, forcing her chair back and making for the door. But Gaston grabbed her arm. "Let GO of me! You have no right to order me to do anything! You shouldn't even be here! Let me GO!" But he would not. He held on tight, letting her rage at him as she struggled. "I said, let GO!" When he still would not let her go, she reared at him, punching at his chest hard with her free hand, and he let her.

"Hit me all you want! But you are going to eat. And I'm not leaving until you do."

Belle threw up her hands. "Fine! If it'll get you the hell out of my life!"

Gaston nodded. "I'll leave, I swear."

Now it was her turn to sigh. He was giving her an offer she couldn't refuse. And so, picking up her fork, she began to eat. Somehow, it felt as though at least one of the many burdens had been lifted off her back, and it was easier to breathe. She didn't want to say she felt better, she still had a long way to go for that, but she was better than she was ten minutes ago.

AN: End of chapter, yes. Is Gaston out of character? I received the comment that he was. Well that may be, but circumstances are different than what really happened in the movie. And people tend to change with their circumstances.

Next Chapter: The Enchantress pays a visit, and Gaston learns just what he sought to destroy.


	6. Chapter 6

Broken Spells and Broken Hearts

Written by Chibikan

Chapter 6: In Which Gaston is Shown Just What He Killed.

Back at the tavern, Gaston sat in his favorite chair in front of the fireplace. He stared into the fire, having a regular pity party. Everything just seemed so hard now. Everyone knew what he'd done. He hadn't denied it. But everyone still saw him as the hero of the tale, the bold brave knight who rescued the damsel in distress. It was, after all, a ferocious monster, in their eyes, no one there would blame him. None of them truly knew the truth, but he did. And he could tell no one.

In the middle of his thoughts, he barely noticed when he was handed a tankard of ale. He looked down into the eyes of his sidekick.

"Hey buddy! Why so blue? You've just saved the whole town from a hideous monster after all," LeFou said. There was no way he believed the old loon, Maurice.

"Go way LeFou." Gaston muttered, he didn't want to talk to anyone.

But LeFou just kept on. "You're a real hero! Like I said before, no beast alive stands a chance against you."

Gaston grabbed LeFou from the ground. Rage boiled beneath his skin. "Don't you understand, you moron! Don't you get it yet." He threw the small man from him, albeit gently, not wanting to kill anyone else.

LeFou looked at Gaston, the man he considered his best friend. It couldn't be true. "What do you mean?"

Gaston sighed. Could he really tell LeFou exactly what happened? But, it was because LeFou hadn't believed the old man, just like the rest. What would he do when he knew the truth.

"Gaston?" LeFou asked quietly. "What's wrong?"

Gaston stood and led LeFou back to his own home. He wasn't about to let anyone else hear this. But he had to tell someone. LeFou asked several times on the way what was wrong.

"Okay, LeFou, you really want to know?"

The smaller man nodded.

"Fine. I killed him LeFou. I killed him, not to protect the village...but...because Belle loved him. He wasn't even fighting back in the beginning. It wasn't until she appeared that he even showed that he could. I couldn't care less about the village, I wanted Belle and he had her, so I killed him, stabbed him, when his back was turned, and after he'd spared my life. He could have thrown me from the top of that castle if he'd wanted to. But he showed me mercy, and...I murdered him...and now...now I may have killed Belle in doing so." Gaston looked away from his friend.

And LeFou saw it. This man, this one he called his friend, the one who always got what he wanted, no matter who he hurt along the way, was being eaten alive with guilt. "But….Gaston…it wasn't just you. We were all shouting "Kill the Beast", remember?"

An hour later, or maybe longer, Gaston didn't know, a blinding white light filled his vision. He stood, shielding his eyes. After a few moments, the light dimmed and in it's place, in the middle of his sitting room, was a woman. She was beautiful with long golden hair, and a green gown, but…."Who are you?"

Her icy blue eyes locked onto him. "I, Monsieur Gaston," she began with a hint of spite on her tongue. "Am an enchantress, and I have come to take you back to the castle."

Gaston shook his head. "I can't go back there! Haven't you heard what happened?"

She nodded. "Oh, I heard. And that is why you are going back. You are going to see just what you've done." And she grabbed his shoulder and snapped her fingers.

Once more he found himself in this horrid room. Only this time, it was just he, this witch, and the dead body. The room, he now noticed, contained the beginnings of a foul odor and he knew what it was. It was the body, beginning it's decades-long decay.

The enchantress looked at him and then at the body. "Now, you fool, gaze upon that which you sought to destroy."

She waved her hand over the body and the Beast rose from the bed. The fur left the body, the limbs and features transformed and then the body fell back to the bed, no longer a beast. Instead it was the body of a young man. Gaston gasped and hit the floor hard on his knees. This couldn't be the same creature he had killed dishonorably. No, it couldn't. He had enough guilt just with killing a beast, but killing another person, he couldn't deal with that.

It appeared the witch could read minds. "Yes, that is who you killed. A young prince turned into a beast as punishment for his selfish nature ten years ago. A man who was arrogant, selfish, vain, spoiled, just like you."

Gaston turned on her in anger. "How the HELL was I supposed to know! He LOOKED like a monster! I'm supposed to protect the town! I had no idea….." He slammed his fist into the stone floor, instantly regretting it as his hand throbbed in pain.

But the Enchantress only gave him a hard, cold look, a look that suggested impending doom. "Don't feed me your excuses! You are responsible for the death of the Crowned Prince of France!"

Now Gaston had true reason to fear. He had killed the prince of France. For that HE could be killed should anyone find out.

"But, there are worse punishments than death! You shall be a prisoner of this castle until you have managed to atone for your crime against the crown! You shall work as another one of the servants and will treat Belle as the princess she would have been! This is your punishment!"

AN: End of chapter. Now Gaston has his own curse to contend with, as well as his guilt, AND a castle full of angry servants and a young woman who hates his guts. How will he survive?

Next Chapter: Gaston's punishment is revealed to the other residents of the castle, to their chagrin, and the Prince is buried.


	7. Chapter 7

Broken Spells and Broken Hearts

Chapter Seven What Do We Do Now???

Gaston gaped at the Enchantress. He was to be trapped there? A servant to Belle? How could he possibly be expected to stay there? Belle would kill him, if those darn objects didn't get to him first. "Are you crazy? I just promised Belle, just this morning, that I'd never bother her again!"

"You should have thought of that BEFORE you decided to ruin my plans, foolish mortal," The Enchantress told him. "Feel lucky I don't turn you into a household object!"

Gaston opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by the sound of the door slamming open. Belle was heading the group of people, whom he could only assume had been the objects from before.

"What are you doing back here," Belle demanded.

"You cad! How dare you return here, after our warning," huffed a chubby, pompous man in a brown tailed suit.

Gaston put his hands up in a defensive gesture. "Hey, it's not my fault, talk to her!" He jabbed his thumb towards the Enchantress.

The servants gasped as they recognized the woman that had changed their lives ten years ago. Most of them tried to get as far away as possible.

"Who are you?" Belle asked. She then noticed she was standing over her Beast's bed, which then caused her to realize that the Beast was a man again.

The Enchantress stood between her and the body and she bowed courteously. "My child, I am the Enchantress, and I came to remove the spell I placed on this household so many years ago. As you can see, your Beast, was truly a Prince."

Belle ran to his side, a small hope forming that maybe she had given him back to her. She grabbed his still hand, only to drop it again at feeling how cold it was. The little hope-bubble burst inside of her and fresh tears took it's place. "Why now? Why bother now?" She asked.

The Enchantress felt pity for the heartbroken young woman but, "I can do nothing to bring back the dead child, but he fulfilled the spell requirements, he loved you and he had earned your love, so I can at least return his humanity posthumously and also remove the curse from his servants, also his beloved friends. So I came to do that. And also to deliver a punishment to the one who dared to interfere with the spell and with hearts of others." She gestured to Gaston. "He is now your servant, to order as you please. And he will remain confined to this castle and it's grounds until he has atoned for his wrongs."

Belle snapped. "Well, what if I don't want him for a servant?! What if I just want him gone from my life? Forever?"

But she didn't receive an answer. The Enchantress simply disappeared, leaving Belle to her grief and Gaston to get started on his own curse.

Belle glared at the reason for her despair. It appeared she was stuck with him. He was hers to order as she wished. "Look, appears as if I have no choice in this matter, as usual. So, rule number one, you are not to enter within as much as fifty feet of me. Just because we're stuck together doesn't mean I have to have anything to do with you!" Belle looked at Mrs. Potts. "Mrs. Potts would you mind showing," She paused and shuddered. "him to the servants quarters."

The kindly old woman nodded and motioned for Gaston to follow. She did not know what to say to either him or to Belle, as her own heart wept with grief for her master. For once, her son did not follow her as he usually did, choosing to stay with Belle.

AN: And so we leave our heroes for now.


	8. Chapter 8

Broken Spells and Broken Hearts

Chapter 8 Gaston's New Home

The matronly woman led the way through the halls, down many flights of stairs and around many twisted corridors. Gaston had resolved to stay quiet—he was at the mercy of these people at the moment and it was best not to press his luck until he could escape. But finally he couldn't keep silent any longer.

"You know, it's not really my fault! I didn't know!" He shook as he tried not to shout.

Mrs. Potts turned around. "Oh really? Well, unfortunately that is no excuse. Belle told us the whole story. She told you that he was kind and wouldn't hurt a fly, but you attacked him anyway."

Gaston clenched his fists. "Belle isn't exactly known as the sanest girl in town. I couldn't take the chance that she was wrong, I couldn't put the village in that kind of danger!"

"That, my dear, is a load of excuses," Mrs. Potts said firmly. "I really wonder who are you trying to convince: me, or yourself?"

Gaston was taken aback. No one talked to him like that. "I don't NEED to convince myself! That witch had no right sticking her nose in for something that I really wasn't my fault in the first place. I don't deserve this!"

"No, you don't. But if you did deserve it, than it wouldn't be called mercy," Mrs. Potts stated.

"Mercy???" the hunter shouted. "Trapping me in this hole is mercy?"

Mrs. Potts did not react with anger as he'd thought she might. "Then you believe that you deserve no punishment at all?"

Gaston responded. "Right! I did nothing wrong…at least, not on purpose. I was doing my job to protect the people. I'm innocent!"

The matron turned to him. "Then leave. The Enchantress said the curse would be in effect until you atoned for your wrong. You say you've done nothing wrong; that means you have nothing to atone for, so the curse should have no effect. So go."

Once again, Gaston was caught off guard. He had not expected this. This woman appeared to bear him no actual malice or any desires for revenge. Instead this woman talked to him as though he were merely a wayward son. But she was letting him leave. She had told him to leave. And she made sense, he realized, brightening. The Enchantress' curse should have no effect! He said nothing, but turned to the front door. It opened easily enough. Apparently he was right. He had nothing to atone for. He sent the old woman a smirk of triumph and made his way down the stone bridge. The gate was all that stood between him and freedom. He reached for the handle to the gate. His fingers sealed around the iron.

"AHHH!" he shouted in dismay. The handle had instantly become red with heat, burning his hand. Gaston was quick to let go. As soon as he did the handle became cool and black again. And his hand was covered with a bar-shaped welt that throbbed painfully.

"Well, it appears that we do have something to atone for after all," Mrs. Potts said drily.

Gaston scowled. "That…that witch….she had no right to do this to me! That meddling, god-damned, bitch of a witch!" Mrs. Potts cuffed him over the head. "Hey!"

She looked at him sternly and scolded, "We'll have none of that language in this castle, young man!" Although a part of her did agree with the "meddling" part. "You earned your punishment quite rightly. You'd do well to simply accept it." Then she saw his hand and sighed like a mother often does when her charge's actions lead to painful consequences. "Now, come with me, and we'll tend to your hand."

AN: Sorry it's so short and took so long in coming. And I promise, the prince will be buried next chapter. Oh, and Thanks to my beta, TrudiRose, you are truly marvelous.


End file.
